Series 5
Series 5 of Primeval has been confirmed to air in May 2011, and there are to be six episodes in it. It will première on Watch, as part of the cost-sharing deal that allowed the [[Cancellation and Revival of Primeval|resurrection of Primeval]], before being repeated on ITV. This series will focus more on Matt Anderson's secret mission and Philip Burton's true ambitions for Connor Temple and the ARC. Plot The team is still reeling after Danny‘s re-appearance and Philip now has his suspicions raised and is keeping a careful watch on the team for anyone stepping out of line. A vicious burrowing creature brings chaos to the city, forcing the team to track down the movements of this monster. When the creature strikes for the final time, the team finds one of its own in mortal danger. Matt, meanwhile, is now determined to wipe this creature off the face of the Earth - does he know more about this creature than he’s letting on? Back at the ARC, Philip has provided Connor with a new lab assistant. But is there more to April than meets the eye? Cast and Characters *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn *Jonathan Byrne as Patrick Quinn *Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant *Janice Byrne as April Episodes *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 Creatures *Large Burrowing Creature - (Possibly Episode 5.1) *Balaur - Episode 5.3 *Pliosaur *Swarm *Thrinaxodon *Tyrannosaurus Rex - (Possibly Episode 5.6) *Mutated Future Predators - (Brief appearance, possibly Episode 5.6) Settings *Nuclear Submarine *Victorian London *Volcano Trivia *Series 5 will not end in a cliffhanger, but will be open-ended for the possible Series 6. *This series will focus more on Philip Burton and his goals for Connor Temple and the ARC. *Jess Parker will use an EMD in this series. *One episode will feature a lot of time travel and another will feature a Nuclear Submarine. *The Future Predator will make its first proper appearance since Series 3, though it is now mutated. Rumours *Before Series 4 even aired, a fan began posting "leaked" episode plots on the web. They were completely fan-made and have nothing to do with the actual Series 4 and Series 5 episodes. These fan fictions originated on IMDB and can also be found on other sites, such as Blogomatic3000 that took them for fact. *After Series 4 finished on ITV1, many fans began to speculate that Philip Burton would cause Connor Temple to mutate into a Future Predator. This is also completely false. Gallery Impossible_Pictures_Series5.jpg|So far, the only officially released promo image. Screen_shot_2011-04-02_at_9.41.17_PM.png|Janice Byrne as April, Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Connor Temple Series4 3.jpg|Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple Henry_Merchant.png|Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant Series5.png|The filming of what appears to Series 5 scene, though it may be a Series 4 deleted scene. Series5 Filming.png|A Series 5 filming location. BenMansfield FilmingSeries5.png|Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker BenMansfieldHannahSpearritt FilmingSeries5.png|Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker and Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland Series5 Explosion.png|The filming of a Series 5 explosion. BTS.png|The crew preview a scene that appears to be from Series 5. T.Rex 1.png|A cheaply animated T.Rex in a Australian "Watch" promo. T.Rex 2.png|T.Rex in a Australian "Watch" promo. Abby Series5 1.png|Abby in Series 5 Abby Series5 2.png|Abby spies on Connor Connor Series5 1.png|Connor in Series 5 April Series5 1.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 2.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 3.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 4.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 5.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 6.png|Janice Byrne as April April Series5 7.png|Janice Byrne as April Sources *Primeval recommissioned *Impossible Pictures - Primeval Series 5 *Watch - Primeval *Andrew-Lee Pott's Facebook profile images - one of which is from behind the scenes of Series 5 *TV.com - Primeval - Hannah Spearritt Interview Part 2 *SFX - Primeval Movie and Series Five *Primeval panel at SFX Weekender 2 - Tim Haines confirms "Swimming Raptors" *Primeval screening panel at SFX Weekender 2 *Primeval Series 5 Brochure *Geek Syndicate Episode 180 (with Primeval Co-Creator Adrian Hodges Interview) *CULTFIX.com - Primeval: 10 Series 5 Teasers *Image of Stephen Hogan as Henry Merchant *Australian Watch Series 4 re-run Promo with T.rex at the end *'Primeval': Series 5 return date announced *'Primeval': Series 5 storyline details revealed *PRIMEVAL: SEXY JAN IS TROUBLE *TN|Enterprises - Janice Byrne Category:Future Releases Category:Series *